Typically, cleaning of the windshield or the rear window of a vehicle normally occurs by spraying washer fluid on the glass surface by means of nozzles installed on the hood of the vehicle or on the cowl grille of the vehicle. These nozzles, installed at a distance from the glass surface to be cleaned, require very delicate adjustment in order to obtain an effective spray. These so-called fluidic nozzles project washer fluid in the form of spray on most of the glass surface. This washing operation uses a significant fluid volume and masks during a few seconds the visibility of the driver. Consequently, this operation could turn out to be very dangerous because of the potential risks that it can imply. In addition, the jet projection varies depending on the speed of the vehicle, for instance, at high speed, the jet is projected only on the lower portion of the glass surface which results of course in insufficient cleaning of said glass surface. Furthermore, wash systems are typically designed for each type of vehicle, which entails significant development costs.
In all cases, the washer fluid is projected directly on the glass surface ahead of the wiper blade either in the form of spray, or in the form of projection, distributed in irregular and discontinuous patches.
In the state of technology, we know in particular document DE 1755762, describing a washer fluid projection device in connection with a windshield wiper mechanism. The mechanism comprises a mobile mounted windshield wiper blade, sweeping the glass surface, and comprising the traditional longitudinal support assembly and a wiper blade.
The projection device consists of an arm on which the wiper is mounted and is adapted to the wiper so that the washer fluid is projected in the form of a jet in front of the lip of the wiper blade relative to its sweeping movement.
Document FR291 671 6 describes an arrangement for a washer fluid projection device. The washer fluid projection nozzle is placed at the end and on the outside of the wiper blade, precisely in the axis of its median part in order to spray alternatively, during its sweeping movement, a fluid jet on the glass surface in front of the wiper lip.
Document EP 0860336 describes a wiper blade connected in traditional manner to a mobile sweeping arm to clean a glass surface. The wiper blade comprises a lip in its lower part and a means to mount to a frame in its upper part, and a channel extending longitudinally in the interior of the wiper blade, in order to carry washer fluid to an end piece in each of the extremities of the wiper blade. This end piece has a supply nipple for fluid introduced in the channel of the wiper blade. The supply nipple is positioned in the axis of the end piece comprising end pieces in the form of inverse V conduits, whereby the exit nozzles in the extremities of the wiper blade are directed facing each other, in order to deliver a jet in the form of spray at a variable distance from the wiper blade depending on the angle of the V, on the glass surface on both sides of the wiper blade, whereby the jets cross each other in the plane passing through the lengthwise middle of the wiper blade.